


Se puede lograr tanto con el tiempo

by Sthefy



Series: Instinto Animal (Traducciones Starker) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Spanish Translation, Starker, Starker al español, Starker fandom, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Han pasado diez años desde los eventos de Infinity War, y Tony aún tiene pesadillas sobre lo que pasó. [Starker, relación establecida, traducción autorizada.]





	Se puede lograr tanto con el tiempo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time Can Do So Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551719) by [TheStigsWriterCousin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin). 



**Se puede lograr tanto con el tiempo**

**Sinopsis:** Han pasado diez años desde los eventos de Infinity War, y Tony aún tiene pesadillas sobre lo que pasó. [Starker, relación establecida, traducción autorizada.]

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que tenga relación con _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ , _Iron Man_ y _The Avengers: Infinity War_ no es de mi propiedad. Los derechos van directo para Stan Lee, y Marvel Studios. De hecho, la historia acá presente tampoco es mía, sino de **_TheStigsWriterCousin_** , escrita originalmente en inglés (publicada únicamente en AO3), y con su debido consentimiento, ahora la comparto traducida en nuestro idioma.

Espero puedan disfrutarla. Incluye un encantador moodboard al final.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Sustos, oneshot ubicado después de Infinity War (Post-IW), relaciones de familia, final feliz. Justo en ése mismo orden.

 **Notas de Autor (TheStigsWriterCousin):** Escribí esto para matar tiempo en un vuelo de casi tres horas de viaje. Lo escribí en mi teléfono, así que me disculpan si no quedó perfecto. No obstante, espero que les guste.

Éste trabajo fue traducido al chino por la encantadora Marthaye.

 **Notas de Traductora:** Estoy consciente que debo algunas actualizaciones, pero si mi cuerpo me pide traducir fics de mi OTP, pues ¿cómo puedo negarme? ;n <3

 

* * *

 

*******

 

 **T** ony logra parpadear a través de las lágrimas, mientras se queda observando las palmas de sus manos, que estaban ahora temblorosas y llenas de cenizas. Había fallado. Había fracasado y billones de personas estaban muertos ahora, así de repente. Con tan sólo el chasquido de unos dedos como si sus vidas no significaran nada, como si no tuvieran valor alguno.

Pero ¿por qué no a él? De entre toda la gente del universo para escoger y dejar atrás, ¿por qué no él? Tony asumía que éste es su castigo... de cargar con la misión de regresar a la Tierra y tener que darle explicaciones a May, si es que ésta seguía viva, informarle que Peter se había ido.

Que Peter...

Si alguien merecía la vida, sin duda ése era Peter.

Debería hacerle sentir mejor el hecho de saber que Peter habría tenido el mismo destino, incluso si éste se hubiera quedado en la Tierra, pero de alguna manera, esto sólo le hacía sentir como si fuera más que un fracaso. No importaba lo que Tony hacía, aquello no iba a ser suficiente. _Él_ no era suficiente...

—Lo siento... Lo lamento _tanto_ , Peter... —Se derrumbó, quebrantándose en llanto mientras que sus lágrimas caían a sus puños, humedeciendo el polvo mientras se llevaba sus manos contra su barbilla.

— ¡Mejor llévame a mí! —Le grita al universo, levantándose con sus brazos extendidos, como si de esa manera desafiara la inmensidad. — ¡Llévame, hijo de puta! ¡Llévame!

Mientras gritaba hacia el cielo, su aplomo comenzó a tambalearse, sus gritos se convirtieron en súplicas cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas. —Tráelo de vuelta y llévame a mí... por favor... —Dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, era lo más cercano que tenía de rezar durante toda su vida. —Por favor...

—Tony...

El aludido levantó su cabeza y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, con sus lágrimas y el polvo de cenizas pegado a sus ojos, no había nada más que destrucción alrededor de él y de nuevo escucha, ésta vez de manera más insistente:

— ¡Tony!

Sonaba a la distancia, pero es Peter... Tony habría sido capaz de reconocer esa voz a donde fuera. Debe de estar volviéndose loco, piensa. Porque no hay manera que su deseo se hubiera cumplido tan fácilmente.

— ¡Tony, por favor!

— ¡Peter! —Anthony se pone de pie, buscándolo de manera frenética. — ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy aquí, Tony. Justo aquí. Todo está bien...

La suave voz le arrulla sobre él y le cree, mientras cae hacia el suelo, echándose para atrás. Una luz brillante le dificulta su visión y de repente, el panorama es mucho más claro ahora. Tony alcanza a tocar el rostro de Peter, que estaba a pocos centímetros arriba del suyo, con el pulgar acariciando su mejilla.

—Estás aquí... —Tony susurra, mientras una lágrima se desliza a un lado de su cara, mientras se prepara para su propia muerte, el precio que él sabe que tiene que pagar por la vida de Peter.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, pero todo está bien ahora. —Peter se inclina hacia su toque, moviendo su cabeza lo suficiente para besar la mano de Tony, y acto seguido él parpadea, sacudiéndose lo último del sueño en el que había estado.

—Era sólo un sueño... —Tony murmura, mientras sus sentidos regresan a él, y luego recuerda donde está. A salvo, en casa, en su cama... _la de ambos._

—Después de todo este tiempo pensé que tu más que nadie lo sabría mejor... —Peter se inclina, con sus labios rozando apenas los de Tony. —No voy a volver a dejarte nunca, _jamás_.

Tony suspira contra los labios de Peter, su mano ahuecando el lado de su rostro mientras le guiaba hacia abajo, hacia la cama que estaba a su espalda. Tony se acostó, con su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, con la vista fija hacia aquellos familiares ojos castaños, los ojos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, la única persona por la que habría renunciado a todo para poder traerlo de vuelta.

Le había tomado bastante, casi dos años, para revertir el daño que Thanos había ocasionado. Le había costado a Pepper, a su compañía y casi su vida, pero Dios, realmente lo valía. Incluso un solo día con Peter lo hubiese valido, pero Tony había ganado mucho más que eso. Había ganado diez años hasta ahora, y si Peter mantenía su promesa, tendrían muchos, _muchos_ años más.

El sonido de pequeñas pisadas rompió con el cálido silencio, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte hasta que escucha el sonido de la puerta, recordándole sobre la otra cosa que con el tiempo también había ganado.

—Tuve un feo sueño. ¿Puedo dormir hoy con ustedes? —Inquiere una pequeña voz desde el umbral de la puerta, y Tony sonríe.

—También yo, pequeño. Ven aquí. —Tony hace a un lado las sábanas, y Peter se hace a un lado también, haciendo espacio, para que el pequeño trepara hasta llegar al final de la cama, acomodándose entre los dos.

— ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en tu mal sueño, Ben? —Pregunta Peter, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el chico, abrazándolo lo suficientemente cerca, de manera que pudiera acariciar el brazo de Tony con sus dedos.

— ¡Soñé que una rana gigante me comía! —Explicó el niño, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Tony. — ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste tú, papi?

—Eso no importa, —Tony encontró los ojos de Peter y sonrió con cuidado, descansando su cabeza encima de los rizos dorados y cortos. —Todo está bien ahora.

* * *

 

 **Notas finales de autor (TheStigsWriterCousin):** Porque ellos merecen ser felices T_T

 **Notas de Traductora:** No podría estar más de acuerdo :') Primer fic que traduzco de la Starker Family <3 Espero que les haya gustado.

Ah, esta historia viene con su respectivo **_moodboard_** , lo hizo el propio autor:

 


End file.
